NCW Prime
NCW Prime is a fictional wrestling show for the fictional wrestling comapny NCW. It is a weekly show that features NCW talent on Saturday Nights Begining 1994-1996 After a month of uneared shows DXP got enough money for a TV show. It was named Prime because of the Prime time slot it was in. The debut show was taped live in the Cambria County War Memorial and NCWs champions were crowned. The following shows were pre taped and commentating was added into the show in a small studio in Johnstown. The show ran on Friday Nights on WJAC-TV, a channel local to the area in Johnstown. The show stayed at the War Memorial till begining to move around in Western Pennsylvania and later to arenas in West Virginia, Northwestern Maryland, and Ohio. Saturday Night and popularity 1996-2001 In 1996 NCW got moved to Saturday Night in a 9:00 time slot. NCW began a slogan "Get Primed for Prime". Shows mainly were taped at the War Memorial now nicknamed by NCW fans the NCW arena. Viewings scyrocketed and NCW began live shows. After NCWs first two PPVS (No Way Out and WrestleWars) NCW moved to all NBC channels. But in 1998 a incident called the Network curtian happened when NCW newbee Sokka was ripped open by a cheese shredder and badly busted open. THis was followed by being powerbombed through a flaming table. After the powerbomb The show suddenly went off air. The Network stated it was to graphic for some viewers. NCW afterwards got knocked off of NBC except for WJAC-TV. In 2000 NCW viewings began to drop do to only being showed on a small TV channel. ECW Arena and rise of popularity 2002-2007 After the folding of ECW, NCW decided to do shows from both the war memorial and the ECW arena every other week. NCW then began to show on Root Sports and viewings began to rise agian with the new hardcore attitude NCW had and with a new stage. NCW briefly used a six sided ring in 2005 and 2006 but decided to return to the four sided ring only because it was easier for cage matches On Road taping and new time slot 2008-2013 In 2008 NCW announced that Prime would be shot live from verious arenas in the Northeast. NCW would still shot most often at the War memorial but this opened to more fans. Prime aired for a short time on Fridays for a better time slot in 2010 but everyone agreed the saturday time slot was best. In 2012 NCW got a new time slot for 10 pm. ratings were good at the 10 pm. time slot and NCW made a deal with CBS in June of 2013. But a great character came out of it with a on screen storyline that the Network knew of NCWs violence and Paul Johnson sent by the network came to NCW as a TV executive to observe NCW. This is sparked a very good fued with NCW commentator Joey Styles. NCW went on a Canada tour in May of 2013 and in June returned to the War memorial Current set up The arena set up for a episode of Prime is a ring in the center of the ring with black apron that have the Prime logo. Banners of the Prime Loge hang on each side of the arena and there is a ramp that is level with the ring and stage that is also level with the baricade making it easy for the wrestlers to shake hands with the crowd. The stage has five curtians that are white with blue lights behind them to make them look blue and during a entrance change different colors that are with the theme of the wrestler. the Prime logo is in the center of the curtians and the NCW logos are on the outer curtians. A Titantron is above all the curtians ending at then ends of the outer curtians.